


They Won’t Leave Me Alone

by Random_Fics10



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hearing Voices, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, intrusive thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Espio hears her too often for someone who’s gone...





	1. Trouble Sleeping

Mighty sleeps like a rock.

Honey was out of town for a fashion show.

Espio felt alone; except for the voice...

That stupid voice that sounded so much like...her...

Reminding him of everything he did wrong...everything he shouldn’t’ve said...everything he wanted to forget.

Pushing him to do things he’d never want to do...

He tossed and turned, trying to get it to leave him alone...

“Why don’t you just die? It would be easy to make it look like an accident, no one would care.”

Espio kicked the blanket off of himself and curled up, huddled against the wall, tears activity streaming down his face.

He sat there shaking, trying to drown out the voice by scratching against his arm.

“Espio? Mighty?” A small slit of light from the hallway flooded in, blocked slightly by Rotor.

Espio didn’t respond, but it was too late to hide what was happening, Rotor already saw him.

“Hey, buddy, you okay?” Rotor came to sit on the bottom bunk with him.

“I’m f—“

Espio took a deep breath before whispering, “I’m not fine...”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Not...not really...”

“That’s fine, how about I sit here with you till you calm down, is that okay?” Rotor offered.

“Yeah...yeah...that’s fine.”


	2. Why Does It Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it feels like everyone is against you.

Espio can hear the others all laughing while he’s sitting on the bathroom floor, crying.

“They don’t want you around, they’re happier without you.”

“It’s not true...”

Vector laughs a little too loud and Espio starts to feel trapped.

“They don’t want you, no one does.”

Espio crosses his arms over the back of his head, shaking.

“Hey! You okay in there?!” Ray practically screams from outside.

Or, it sounding like screaming to Espio at least...

Swallowing thickly Espio calls back, “I’m fine! Just...just a little sick!”

“Rotor! He’s sick!”

Espio looks up long enough to make sure the door is locked.

A gentle knock on the door makes Espio jump, even though he knew it was coming.

“Esp? You okay?” Vector asks from the other side of the door.

“You’re fine. You don’t need someone who doesn’t want you!”

Espio’s body has started to physically hurt; from stress, or how he’s curled up, he’s not sure.

He’s shaking, and he can’t see straight anymore...

He’s far from fine...

“I’m fine...” his voice cracks when he speaks, and is too high.

“Now don’t you go lying to me, Espio, I can tell you’re not okay.” Vector scolds.

“Go away.”

“I’ll take this damn door off it’s hinges!” Vector raises his voice.

Too loud...

Espio grabs the back of his head, the only thing preventing him from digging his nails into his head is his gloves.

“Espio! Open this door!”

“I’m busy!”

Vector hits the door, shaking the whole bathroom in the process.

Espio feels like he’s going to break his own neck with how hard he’s trying to force his head down.

“He’s mad... he’s so mad he’s probably going to kill you, just like she tried to.”

“Kid! I’m worried about you! Open the door!”

“Espio!” Knuckles calls too.

“Espio? Why are you locked in there?! Did you fall in?” Charmy calls.

“Can you at least respond, you’re scaring us, Esp,” Julie-su requests.

“Are you really sick? Like really really?” Ray asks.

“Buddy, you need to tell us you’re okay!” Rotor calls.

Espio shakes even more; he wants to respond, but ever muscle in his body fighting him.

A crushing sound is heard, followed by the door flying open.

“Is he hurt?!” “Is he breathing?!” “He’s shaking like a leaf!”

The others crowd around Espio, one of them grabs his arms, another forces his head up, someone has a hand on his shoulder, and something is jabbing his side...

It’s too much to handle at once and Espio starts to feel trapped.

Turning invisible, he tries to get away by going between Vector’s legs, but Mighty grabs him by the tail before he can get anywhere.

“Alright! Everyone besides Vector, Espio and I out!” Rotor orders, ushering the others out.

Mighty and Charmy protest, but sill leave.

“Talk to us, kiddo, what’s got you so shaken up...no pun intended...” Vector sits on the floor next to him.

“I don’t know...everything? N-nothing? I just...” Espio can’t finish the sentence because he breaks down, crying again.

“You feel overwhelmed, don’t you?” Rotor asks softly, sitting on the side of the tub.

Espio nods shakily.

“When ya start to feel bad, ya need to talk to someone instead of locking yourself in here, you can talk to any of us, even Charmy’ll listen, not sure he’ll understand all of it, but he’ll listen!” Vector assures.

“You need to reach out for us to be around to help,” Rotor adds.

“I know...I just...”

“You can’t shake what they taught ya, huh?”

“It’s like drowning in her words...”

“Well, you’ve got a whole lot of people right here to pull you out, as long as you reach first.” Rotor assures.

Espio hugs Vector, before climbing over his legs to hug Rotor too.

“Thanks you...” he whispers, before leaving the bathroom.

Not even two steps out, and Charmy practically tackles him.

“I love you, Espio.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
